Pegasus Device PMV-My Storyline
Me talking We all know what happened to BDP's Pegasus Device PMV, especially if you read my BronyDanceParty rant. If you don't I'll give you the lowdown: BDP's fans WOULD NOT STOP pressurizing him to keep working on it until it finally was canned. In my initial rant I talked about how we'll sadly never know what the storyline was going to be, and how I simply used the leaked content to make my own plot. I decided to bring it over here-in fanfiction form! :D Enjoy! And to clear up any confusion, no, this is not linked with Rainbow Story. ((Spoilers)) And this is probably the only time I'll have H8_Seed as a robot. I like him better with flesh and blood. Replacement Creation The sun was warmer than usual. Especially around his neck, where he wore his red scarf. He was told he needed it, because this was his first time in the market and someone could help him if he got lost. A voice called to him. "H8_Seed! Come here! We're going!" Soon after his escape from the Rainbow Factory, H8_Seed had found himself tired and collapsed on someone's doorstep. The someone turned out to be a bone white pegasus with a tri-tone mane of blue, lighter blue, and light orange, and orange eyes to match. The pegasus was quick to take H8_Seed in and to this day lived with him. "Yes Abluskittle!" H8_Seed yelled back, happily trotting to him. Ah yes, it was great to be friendly instead of a killer. But sometimes he wondered what went on in the factory since he escaped. Hopefully they weren't planning to recapture him. Little did he know he was about to have his questions answered. Red and Blue pegasus paced around the creation room, waiting for Doctor Atnosphere. He had called to both of them. Finally a blaze of pale crimson struck past them and landed softly on a platform. "You wanted us, Mr. Atmosphere?" Blue squeaked. "Yes." Replied Dr. Atmosphere with a grin. "We all know about our little gray runaway." Red and Blue gave each other a confused glare, then turned their eyes back to him. "I was planning we go after him, but not only are my wings too elderly for a long search, all we need is someone to follow us and find the factory. We might as well go for the nore obvious solution." "You mean the reason we didn't see you for two whole days sir?" Interrupted Red. "Yes." Atmosphere said flatly. Then he brightened back up, pointing his hoof to a section of the room hidden by a tarp. "Behold!" Something telegray lept from the tarp, frightnening Red and Blue. Standing in front of them was a stallion that looked almost exactly like H8_Seed, except his eyes. They were H8_Seed's shade of yellow. The pupils were shaped like sawblades, with red circles on their insides. The stallion snarled. "Boys, meet H8_Seed 2.0." Dr. Atmosphere evilly sneered, watching H8_Seed 2.0 wander the room. "He's programmed to he twice as merciless as the original, to prevent him from escaping. Red, Blue, take him to his 'upgraded' position." H8 2.0 looked at the duo, and snarled, showing powerful, razor sharp teeth. His eyes shrunk and widened. "Yipe..." Blue whimpered. "Come on Blue." Said Red, walking to the door. Blue and H8_Seed 2.0 followed. They found H8_Seed's old position had not only been upgraded-but conpletely renovated. The table that held down prisoners was at 2.0's level. The lever was gone. Dr. Atmosphere walked to them. "Where's all the...stuff?" Red said awkwardly, looking worried. "We have no need for it anymore. I put everything inside him." Atmosphere replied, making some sort of stiff movement with his wing. At the sight of the movement, H8_Seed 2.0 snarled again, raising his hoof. Out of it sprang a huge, silver, sharp dagger. H8 2.0 looked at his hoof and retracted the blade, only to produce a long needle. "See? His entire work station is now inside him." Atmosphere grinned. "Now take out the first prisoner!" "Yes sir." Red obeyed softly, using the machine to grab a blue stallion with orange hooves. He was plopped and chained down to the table. "Dr. Atmosphere! HELP!" he screamed. "How could you let them do this?! I worked so hard for you! I'll never let anything escape again, I promise!" "You had your chance, BronyDanceParty." Atmosphere grinned as H8_Seed 2.0 readied his blade. BronyDanceParty's eyes widened with tears as Atmosphere gave the wing gesture. Rebellion As Abluskittle and H8_Seed walked back home, the former noticed something about the latter's left front leg. It often stopped and hung stiff until H8_Seed gave it a hard shake, where it produced a small crackle. (Every other time its joint would produce a tiny steam puff) H8_Seed would then look nervously up at him and they'd keep going. When they were a block away from their home, Abluskittle realized H8_Seed had stopped following him all together. He looked back and saw him gazing at the center board. He glided over to his stallion. "H8_Seed, what are you looking at?" He asked impatiently, deciding it was simply a poster for a missing cat. However, it was actually a poster of the weather factory symbol with a strike through it that split it in two. "Down with the Rainbow Factory?" he read. "Join the rebellion today?" "Yep!" Chimed a low pitched voice behind them. A blue unicorn stallion cantered up to them. "Oh hey SlyphStorm!" Abluskittle yapped happily. "Looking at the rebellion poster?" "Well, H8_Seed was." Abluskittle responded flatly. "I just went back to get him. But it's like he was glued to the ground and hypnotized, then turned to stone." "That irresponsive, eh? Let's see what the old Storm can do." SlyphStorm smiled. "H8_Seed, over here buddy." He whistled, H8_Seed did a short run to him. "Good boy!" SlyphStorm said happily, stroking H8_Seed's mane. "Now listen buddy, you're just the stallion I wanted to see. Meet me at that corner there and we'll talk. But Abluskittle can't come with you, alright?" H8_Seed nodded. "Okay then!" Remarked SlyphStorm, trotting ahead of him. But when H8_Seed tried to catch up his leg struck again, freezing and tripping him. H8_Seed needed to shake it twice, and then bang it into a wall to get it unstuck. "Leg problems there, huh?" SlyphStorm awkwardly watched. "Actually, this has been going on for a couple days now. I'm beginning to become suspicious." Abluskittle responded worried. SlyphStorm put his arm around him. "Don't sweat it. It's probably just a bad bone." He then met H8_Seed at the corner. They sat down, and SlyphStorm held up a copy of the poster and began. "H8_Seed, i've noticed some things about you in the past. Little secrets I could see through the crack in your emotional door. You have weakness and what looks like light depression. That's why...I want you to be a part of this. Learn some courage. You seem to be scared of getting yourself killed. After all, you're not exactly the best flyer ever. I think it'd be for the best if you destroyed your fears instead of letting them destroy you." At those words, H8_Seed knew his time was coming and he'd have to let everyone know. Despite this he agreed, wanting desperately to destroy the place of his fears, past, and sorrows. "When is it?" He said softly. "Today, at 2:00. The corn maze. That's precisely 31 minutes away, let's go!" SlyphStorm picked H8_Seed up with his magic, place him on his back. "Don't want that leg slowing us down." And he ran them out of the corner and down the street while Abluskittle looked at them worriedly..Where were they going and what were they going to do? He didn't know. Category:Fanfics made by yours truly